


New Year’s Proposal

by Eleftheria_F



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternative Univerise, Celebrations, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Fluff, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleftheria_F/pseuds/Eleftheria_F
Summary: Connie’s acting strange, no one’s sure why until the bell hits twelve.
Relationships: Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	New Year’s Proposal

”Ten minutes to go!”

The inside of the not-so-big house was full of drunk, sweaty bodies. Crowds of people dancing swarmed the living room, the halls and the outside balcony. Like colony of ants all gathered in one, small hill. 

In a location not so loud, the kitchen, a group of friends gathered to talk before the new year arrived. Legs were slinging off the side of the counter, legs were neatly in a backet on the floor, legs were pacing up and down the narrow room almost nervously. 

”Can you sit down?! You’re making me antsy too!” A person hissed, watching the same person roam around. “What’s your problem, anyway? Why can’t you sit still?” The voice pressed on, owned by an ashy-blond hair teen. A beer bottle was clutched in one hand, the other tapping away on a new smartphone. 

The words seemed to calm the pacer for a second, enough for him to slump against the counter and sigh. “Alright, alright. I’m sorry.” Connie mumbled, his voice strained slightly. He hadn’t revealed what had got him so jittery to his friends, instead he tried to deal with it all quietly inside. 

The clock continued to tick, people continued to party, Connie continued to mumble nervously into his beer. 

”Five minutes to go!”

A brunette ran into the kitchen, dolled up and a drink in her hand. She wore a short, blue dress, had a light amount of makeup on and her hair was up in a high ponytail. “Connie!” She called happily, walking over and sitting next to her nervous boyfriend. 

”Are you okay? You seem off?” She asked, her brows furrowed in confusion. 

Nodding, Connie attempted to assure her everything was fine. “Yeah, promise. Just get all excited for the new year.” He lied, failing miserably. Sasha caught on too. 

Despite knowing that something was wrong, Saha stayed quiet. She didn’t pester anymore, she knew if Connie wanted to discuss something then he’d be open about it. She poured him a drink anyway, handing it to him in hopes to calm him down. 

”10...”

As the countdown began, the nervous male reached over and took his girlfriend’s hand. He smiled at her, standing up and pulling her along with everyone else. He wanted to cheer and be part of the celebration, he knew Sasha wanted to as well. Even if she was too considerate to say so. 

When the counting reached one, everyone cheered and clapped and sang. Connie just smiled sheepishly, holding onto Sasha’s hand. He didn’t say anything for a small while, but then eventually plucked up the courage to kneel down onto one knee. 

“Sasha...” He mumbled, the room going more quiet by the second as people began to realise what was going on. At first, Sasha was confused. She thought maybe he had fallen, but once she saw the look in his eye her jaw dropped. She didn’t speak for now, instead she just stared in complete surprise. 

“Will you marry me?”


End file.
